Conectados
by Maru-Li Tsukiyomi
Summary: ¿Quien pensaría que por solo una pagina de internet se crearia tantos lios? Se conocieron a traves de la red sin ni siquiera sospechar que ya se conocian e incluso se amaban. Solo el destino sabra que sucedera con ellos. Recuerden "NO EXISTE LAS COINCIDENCIAS, SOLO LO INEVITABLE"


Holaaaa! Les presento mi segundo Fanfic. Es de mi total autoría!

Espero que les guste mucho!

Quiero darle muchisimas gracias a Xarito Herondale es mi beta de , Beta FFAD.

Gracias linda por corregirme la historia.

www facebook com / groups /betasffaddiction

Éste fanfic está dedicado a alguien muuuuuy especial al que quiero muchisisisimooo! Espero que lo lea y me deje su comentario.

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor o Card Captor Sakura es de las chicas de CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía. Prohibida su copia y reproducción sin mi permiso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CONECTADOS**

**PROLOGO**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Shaoran POV_

Me levanté temprano como siempre. Abrí la puerta que daba al baño y me empecé a desvestir, abrí la llave de la ducha y me metí bajo ella. Necesitaba desperezarme. Me lavé el cabello con un champú con olor a menta y vainilla y me lo desenredé con la crema enjuague del mismo olor. Salí de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y otra en mi cabeza con la que secaba mi cabello. Abrí la puerta de mi armario y saqué mi uniforme del instituto.

Oh, perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Li Shaoran, tengo 16 años y vivo en Tomoeda, una ciudad japonesa que está cerca de Tokio. Aunque viva en Japón no soy de este país, yo nací en China. Vine a vivir acá con el mayordomo de mi familia, que es como un segundo padre para mí, Wang Wei.

En las vacaciones de verano suelo regresar a mi natal Hong Kong, a visitar a mi madre y cuatro hermanas mayores. Yo soy el menor de mi familia.

Bueno, regresando a mi descripción, tengo el cabello y ojos color chocolate, la piel un poco bronceada por el clima de Hong Kong. Mido 1,77 metros de altura, y según las chicas de la preparatoria soy atractivo, pero sinceramente no me interesa lo que digan de mí ellas. Si quiero conquistar un corazón será el de mi dulce y hermoso cerezo, Kinomoto Sakura. La conozco desde los 10 años, cuando llegué recién de Hong Kong e ingresé a cuarto año de primaria, me presenté ante mis compañeros y el profesor me ubicó en el asiento que estaba detrás del de ella, y desde ese momento siempre me siento un lugar atrás de ella.

Al inicio me desagradaba, aún no entiendo cómo pude a llegar a no soportar a alguien como ella, que es muy buena, inocente y pura. El día en el que descubrí que me gustaba hizo 6 años de la muerte de mi padre, ese día estaba muy triste, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. En la hora del almuerzo me alejé de todos, o eso creía yo. Me escondí detrás de la escuela para poder desahogar ese sentimiento de tristeza que sentía. Parece que mi cerezo me buscó por la escuela, hasta que me encontró sentado llorando cerca de un árbol de sakura.

_**Flashback**_

—Li, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? —escuché cómo una suave voz femenina me llamaba y me hacía preguntas. Limpié las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos y pude ver que se trataba de Kinomoto.

—Hoy hace 6 años de la muerte de mi padre —le respondí mientras algunas lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Ella me acarició la cabeza tiernamente; la miré totalmente sonrojado por tal atrevimiento.

—Li, no te sientas triste, no creo que a tu padre le agrade verte así. ¡Seguro que quiere verte feliz y sonriente! —_ ¿Qué le pasa? Porque me tiene que decir eso. Ella no sabe nada._

— ¡Tú no sabes nada, Kinomoto! ¡No sabes lo que se siente el no tener un padre que esté ahí para ti! —Kinomoto deja de sonreír y veo como lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. El no ver esa bella sonrisa me hace sentir la peor persona del mundo. Jamás quise hacerla sentir mal.

—Sí sé lo que se siente, Li, el no tener a uno de tus padres. Yo perdí a mi mamá cuando tenía 3 años —me dice mientras caen lágrimas de sus ojos y sonríe—. Mi papá me dice que ella está en un lugar bonito, que es un ángel y no debo estar triste porque a ella no le gustaría verme así. Te apuesto que tu papá y mi mamá están juntos en el cielo. —Las lágrimas dejan de caer de sus lindos ojos verde esmeralda y su sonrisa se hace más radiante—. ¿Sabes? Es bueno desahogarnos, porque con las lágrimas se van las tristezas que están en nuestros corazones. —En ese momento dejé de reprimir mis lágrimas y lloré como antes no lo había hecho. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Le correspondí a ese gesto de cariño que tuvo conmigo; lloré abrazado a ella todo lo que duró la hora del almuerzo. Ella acariciaba mis cabellos dulcemente.

Cuando sonó la campana de entrada me agarró de la mano y me llevó a limpiarme el rostro para que pudiéramos regresar al salón. Llegamos al salón de clases y cada uno se sentó en su lugar, un poco antes de que inicie la clase se dio la vuelta, me miró y me sonrió dulcemente haciendo que me sonrojara como un tomate maduro. Yo le respondí con otra sonrisa pero un poco más pequeña, se dio la vuelta y prestó atención a la clase que dictaba el profesor Terada, yo hice lo mismo.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Desde ese día no podía dejar de observarla. Cuando otros chicos se acercaban a ella me ponía celoso, detestaba que se le acercaran. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me enamoré de ella. Seguramente dirán que soy muy joven para saber qué es amor, pero sentía que era así, que la amaba. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, se había vuelto mi vida, la razón de mi existir. Pasaron los años y ella cada día se hacía más hermosa, y yo me enamoraba más de ella, por su dulzura, ternura, inteligencia, pureza, ingenuidad, entre otras virtudes que poseía _mi_ flor de cerezo.

No sabía si declarármele; cuando la observo me sonrojo y mi corazón late mas rápido que un caballo desbocado. Tenía miedo a que me rechazara, a que no correspondiera mis sentimientos. Pero sabía que el que no arriesga no gana y, en definitiva, Kinomoto Sakura sería mi novia y nada ni nadie podría hacer que ocurriera lo contrario.

.

Me desperté de mi ensoñación y terminé de vestirme con el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijo, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca con chaqueta y pantalones color celeste, y utilizaba corbata.

Me voy a desayunar unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y café. No tenía tiempo para algún desayuno tradicional chino ni japonés, debía limpiar el salón con Sakura.

Desayuno todo y voy a dejar mi taza en el fregadero, lo limpio y lo dejo secar. Cuando me doy la vuelta veo al hombre que me ha criado desde niño, claro, después de mis padres. Estaba Wei detrás de mí mirándome tranquilamente.

—Buenos días, joven Shaoran —me saluda el hombre que me ha criado desde que era niño y el que me ha cuidado desde que estoy en Japón—. Como veo ya desayunó todo joven. ¿Por qué no dejó y yo le lavaba sus utensilios? —me dice reprobatoriamente.

—Buenos días, Wei —saludo como siempre—. Quiero ayudar, tú siempre haces cosas por mí, yo debo ayudarte en algo por lo menos. Además, sabes que no me gustan los formalismos, puedes llamarme Shaoran, sin el joven antes —le digo yo también reprobatoriamente.

—Pero joven Shaoran, para eso estoy. Debo ayudarlo, no es necesario que usted lo haga. —Me rio un poco, Wei nunca cambiará. Él me aprecia mucho.

Salgo de la cocina y me dirijo por mi maleta para irme a la preparatoria. Debo llegar antes que Sakura, conociéndola seguro llegará un poco tarde.

—Hasta luego Wei. Hoy tendré práctica en el club de fútbol, tal vez llegue un poco más tarde de lo normal. Te llamaré y te avisaré si lo hago —me despido de él. Lo que le decía era cierto, yo soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

—Hasta luego, joven Shaoran, cuídese —se despide de mí Wei, y me retiro directo a la preparatoria.

.

_Sakura POV_

Escuché el sonido de mi despertador y lo apagué. No suelo levantarme a la primera, pero hoy tengo que arreglar el salón de clases y me tocó hacerlo con Li Shaoran. Me levanté a regañadientes de mi querida cama y me estiré. Me dirigí directo al baño y me quité la ropa. Me metí bajo la ducha fría para poder desperezarme. Hoy debía llegar a tiempo y ayudar con la limpieza. Me mojé el cabello y agarré mi champú con olor a cerezo, agarro un poco y me lo paso en la cabeza, masajeo mi cuero cabelludo para luego enjuagarlo y poner crema para peinar del mismo aroma.

Me alegro de tener el cabello corto, hace más fácil la tarea de cuidármelo. Salgo de la ducha y rodeo mi cuerpo con una toalla, salgo del baño y busco mi uniforme para ponérmelo.

3...2...1... ¡HOEEEE! ¡Perdón por no presentarme antes! Me llamo Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura, tengo 16 años y nací en Tomoeda, una ciudad japonesa que está al este de Tokio. Tengo un hermano mayor de 23 años llamado Touya, él es alto, como de 1.87, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos negros también y su piel es de un color bronceado. Él estudia en la universidad de Tomoeda la carrera de medicina junto a su mejor amigo, Tsukishiro Yukito. Yukito o Yuki, como lo llama mi hermano, es una persona amable y tranquila. Su pelo es color grisáceo, sus ojos marrones claro, y tiene la piel pálida. Él es una gran persona.

Mi padre se llama Kinomoto Fujitaka, él es de la misma estatura de mi hermano y tiene su mismo color de piel. Su cabello es castaño claro como el mío, sus ojos son de color marrón claro, son muy cálidos. Él es profesor de arqueología en la universidad de Tomoeda.

Mi mamá se llamaba Nadeshiko, ella murió cuando yo tenía 3 años de edad. Era una mujer muy bella, tenía la piel blanca, el cabello negro y ondulado y los ojos, al igual que los míos, verdes. Era una modelo antes de morir. Aunque no tenga mamá no me siento sola, tengo a mi padre y a mi hermano; además, sé que ella me está cuidando desde donde esté.

Tengo un perrito llamado Kerberos, pero lo llamo Kero de cariño, su pelaje es de un color amarillo medio dorado.

Mi mejor amiga se llama Daidouji Tomoyo, ella también es mi prima. Es muy bonita, se parece un poco a mi madre en el color de cabello y de piel. Sus ojos son color amatista y tiene una voz muy hermosa. Ella tiene como hobby confeccionarme ropa, sacarme fotos y grabarme en videos desde que éramos niñas. Es un poco extraña a veces, pero así la quiero.

Mi mejor amigo, y novio de Tomoyo, se llama Hiragizawa Eriol. Es una persona muy cordial y amable. Él nació en Inglaterra, vino a vivir a Japón cuando teníamos 11 años de edad y desde que lo conocí se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Es alto, tiene la piel pálida, los ojos azules y pelo negro azulado. Es una persona muy misteriosa y suspicaz, al igual que mi prima. Es de descendencia japonesa; vino de Inglaterra con su prima, Akizuki Nakuru. Tomoyo y Eriol se complementan perfectamente.

Me miro al espejo y me retoco un poco el pelo. Veo que estoy bien y agarro mi maleta de la preparatoria. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y entro a la cocina de mi hogar. Al llegar observo la fotografía de mi madre.

— ¡Buenos días, mamita! —saludo a la imagen de mi madre sonriente—. ¡Buenos días, papá!, ¿cómo estás? —saludo también a mi padre.

—Buenos días, pequeña Sakura, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar hija. ¿Tú cómo amaneciste? —Mi papá me sirve el desayuno y me dispongo a probar un bocado y luego le respondo:

—Bien, papá. ¿Dónde está Tou...?

—Buenos días, _monstruo_. Buenos días, papá —me interrumpe la voz de mi hermano saludando y molestándome como siempre.

— ¡No me digas _monstruo_, Touya!

Como el último bocado de mi desayuno, me levanto, voy al fregadero y lavo mis cubiertos.

—Papá, ya me voy. —Subo corriendo a mi habitación, me cepillo los dientes y bajo rápido—. Nos vemos en la tarde, papá.

—Cuídate pequeña —escucho que me grita mi padre mientras me pongo mis patines que siempre uso para llegar a la preparatoria.

_Shaoran POV_

Llego a la entrada de la preparatoria, cuando algo o, mejor dicho, alguien choca conmigo haciéndome caer.

— ¡Hoe! ¡Qué dolor! —Reconocería en cualquier lugar esa voz y ese olor. El olor que ella emana es delicioso.

—Kinomoto, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? —le pregunto seguramente sonrojado, la hago sentar y me levanto—. Dame tu mano, Kinomoto. —Me mira un poco sonrosada en las mejillas, pero acepta mi ayuda y me da la mano.

—Perdón, Li, por chocar contigo. Venía apurada y un poco distraída —se disculpa.

—No importa, lo importante es que estás bien. Vamos, hoy nos toca el aseo del salón de clases —le digo y camino hacia la entrada, Sakura me sigue patinando tranquilamente. Nos acercamos a nuestras taquillas y nos cambiamos los zapatos, luego, nos dirigimos al salón de clases.

— ¡Bien! Manos a la obra —dice ella animadamente. Me encanta verla feliz y tranquila.

Empezamos a ordenar el salón hasta que terminamos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Yo empecé a mirarla embobado por la belleza que posee. Amo su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, el olor que emana, amo todo de ella. Podría pasar un día entero mirándola y jamás me cansaría de hacerlo.

Me le quedo mirando hasta que siento que algo golpea mi cabeza. Giro mi cara en busca del que osó molestarme y me encuentro con la mirada burlona de mi primo y mejor amigo. Él sabía, al igual que Daidouji, que estaba enamorado de Sakura. Veo que todos ya están llegando al salón.

Suspiro, este día iba a ser muy largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CONTINUARA...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autota (Maru-chan):

Hi Chicas! Que les parecio el primer cap...?

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios!

Nos Vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Besos

Maru-chan


End file.
